Legitimacy and Experimentation
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: “Wait, I have a WHAT?” Rufus finds that some secrets should never be heard. RufusxReno, mild LazardxRufus. Slight incest. Limited knowledge of CC.


Legitimacy and Experimentation

Summary: "Wait, I have a WHAT?" Rufus finds that some secrets should never be heard. RufusxReno, mild LazardxRufus. Slight incest. Limited knowledge of CC.

Ramblings: What little knowledge I have of CC is from wiki, and I'm too lazy to bother reading EVERYTHING. I'll just get a PSP…someday. Possibly when Birth by Sleep comes out—which isn't even in Japan yet. T_T For now, I'll wait for 358/2 Days—and waiting to order KH1FM & KH2FM online. 8)

* * *

"…and your French tutoring has been changed to 6:15, so be up early," the fat president is rattling off a list of duties for his rebellious son, who is quite obviously asleep on his feet, but absorbing the information nonetheless "there's some forms about placing mako reactors near that one Norse**1** town—Nifl…_something,_ you need to review over those for me, 'cause I'm busy with a date; oh, and your brother Lazard is visiting."

The blonde boy's eyes jerk open, wide and terrified. He splutters at the man he has never called 'father,' in shock and awe and what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say? Miraculously though, his voice is calm and steady as he quietly asks, "brother?"

"Yeah, some hotshot scientist, working with the SOLDIERs."

His eyes grow wider. "Y-you don't mean…Dr. Lazard?"

"Yeah, him. Haven't seen him since he was fuckin' two, the little brat." The President grumbles to himself, as if he hadn't just unleashed a massively huge, life-changing detail to his maladjusted 19 year-old son. He continues grumbling to himself, never looking at the boy, not even as he leaves the room numbly.

Outside the conference hall, he abruptly begins to break down. He gasps harshly, clutching at his tailored jacket, abruptly feeling as if he were on fire, and he flings the jacket to the ground. He rapidly begins to unbutton his hand-pressed shirt, until smooth, cold hands catch his in a tight grip. He leans in to them, aching for the cold to calm his rabid, shocked emotions.

A soft voice, once so cocky and self-assured, is quiet and soothing in his ear. "Rufus?" Rufus shutters, clinging to the other's hands, not speaking. They slowly smooth the frazzled hairs at the back of his neck, while the other hand holds Rufus' jacket. The voice whispers calm commands and requests, and he follows willingly.

They come to a stop in front of a room—_his_ room, in fact. The hands smooth over his lower voice, and he feels that yes, he can stand—but he can't stand the images in his head.

"He…he's my brother." The body beside him radiates confusion. Rufus continues, gripping his forehead in shame and confusion and self-loathing. "Lazard, he's…he's my fucking _brother."_ He wants to cry, he really does, but he long ago ran out. The hands on his lower back jerk, then continue soothing him.

One hand grips him by the chin, bringing them to eye-level. Rufus' cold blue eyes stare into warm, killer green, and again, he wishes he could cry. The green-eyed man is younger than him, yes, but also towers over the blonde—yet never does he take advantage of it. They stare into each other's eyes, searching.

The green-eyed man sighs, hugging Rufus' body to his own. "You didn't know, Ruffie." Only he can call him that. "It's not your fault."

Rufus jerks back in alarm. "Not my _fault?_ Of _course_ it's my fault! He's my fucking brother, and I should've already known—I mean, we kinda look alike, and he is sort of like _him,_ and—" Cold hands clamp over Rufus mouth quickly. Rufus' eyes are wide, fearful, but not of him, but of all the things he's done.

The green-eyed man sighs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Rufus, you kissed your brother," Rufus winces visibly, mouth still shut off by cold hands, "hell, you fucking _tongued_ your brother—I saw it happen. But did you screw him?"

Rufus tries to respond, but all that comes out is muffled grunts. He shakes his head instead. Gently, his cold hand release their hold, and Rufus almost—_almost­_ inches towards their touch. The green eyes are shining in a smile, cold hands resting on their owner's hips. "Then _nothing. Is. Wrong._ Stop beating yourself up over attraction and experimentation—you didn't know he was your brother, and I damn well say he didn't know either. Or else—ew." The green-eyed man shutters**2** in disgust, and Rufus laughs quietly.

He quiets now, shuffling his feet anxiously. He eyes the man carefully, before looking away, sighing. He looks back up again, and the man is amused, smirking. "What's up _now?"_ His tone is almost condescending, but Rufus knows his way around this green-eyed man—and maybe soon, in a more-than-platonic way.

"What you said before…" Green eyes cock an eyebrow, awaiting details, "about experimentation."

"Yeah?"

"Well, since I obviously can't experiment with…_Lazard,"_ Rufus grimaces, shaking the thought away, "I was thinking maybe I could find someone else to experiment with—someone I know." Suddenly he's finding that his body is steadily moving closer to the green-eyed man; his warm fingertips catch in vivid red hair. "Someone…close to me." Even through cloth and such little distance, Rufus can _hear_ the redhead's pace pick up, as well as his own. "Someone I trust." His blue are locked with the other's green, both shining with something foreign, something new; his warm hand rests on the cold man's chest, closing in on him.

The redhead smirks, but it is shaky. "Yeah, Ruffie? Who were you thinking of?" His eyes are twinkling, glittering, and it's absolutely _phenomenal_ to see such life in someone's eyes. There is but a hair's breadth between them; their light gasps are comingling**3**, lips parted. The tension is almost palpable.**4**

Rufus grins cockily, leaning on the tips of his toes to whisper, "Oh I was thinking…maybe…" and his smile turns evil and teasing as he says, "that new one Tseng?" He quickly jerks back from the redhead, his smile cruel. He begins to turn away, abandoning the game, except the redhead's cold, cold hands jerk him back sharply. He can barely stutter out a "Ren—" before their lips are melded together, hold and cold, and dead and alive, and it's so fucking intense he feels like his soul is being sucked away. He can barely gasp for brath before once again, Reno seeks him out, and Rufus wouldn't turn away for the world.

Minutes later, although it felt like hours to them, they're both gazing into each other's eyes like silly, lovestruck teenagers (which they were, but Rufus would never admit to it), Reno's cold hands gripping Rufus' cheeks firmly. Rufus chuckles lightly, and whispers, "I'm totally up for continuing this, Reno—provided you aren't my cousin or something." Reno laughs lightly, before kissing him once again.

* * *

**Bolded Notes:**

**1. Nibelheim = Niflheim. (Definition taken from wiki): **

**Niflheimr** or **Niflheim** ("Mist Home", the "Abode of Mist" or "Mist World"); Nifl[1] being cognate with the Old English _Nifol_ ("dark")[2] and Nebel, a German and Latin root meaning _fog_) is a location in Norse mythology which overlaps with the notions of Niflhel and Hel. The name _Niflheimr_ only appears in two extant sources and they are _Gylfaginning_ and the much debated _Hrafnagaldr Óðins_.

According to _Gylfaginning_, it was one of the two primordial realms, the other one being Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Between these two realms of cold and heat, creation began. Later, it became the location of Hel, the abode of those who did not die a heroic death.

**(every time I got to Nibelheim, I always end up calling it Niflheim. xD And I don't even **_**know**_** Norse mythology!).**

**2. Shutter = shudder. I can't find a proper definition for it, but it's the same thing, really—I think the verb 'shutter' is just older or something. I dunno; I kinda prefer it. –shrug-**

**3. Comingling = mingling. Comingle and commingle are the same verb, just different spellings. And I also didn't feel like putting the entire long def. of it. Meh.**

**4. Palpable = you can see it, touch it, feel it, etc. Very very obvious to a person, basically. Didn't feel like putting the full def.**


End file.
